Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Inora
Things go from bad to worse.... Welcome to Inora's presentation for the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase. It's a pleasure to be here, and I would have been here sooner, if not for some unforseen events. Regardless, I'm excited to hop right in to our presentation and show off 3 projects we'll be tackling this year. Nothing here is that mind blowing and there are better presentations, but I hope you find something you like, regardless. HAPPY 9TH ANNIVERSARY, FANTENDO! Day 1: New Beginnings New Dawn The first trailer opens with complete blackness until a video lights up the screen, showing Helen Rizzo looking at the camera and sitting in her office. ::Rizzo: My name is Helen Rizzo, current director of F.A.N.T and former FBI and CIA agent. Many people know me, and a good number of those people would like to see me dead. That's why I decided to make this video. A montage shows clips from Fantendo - Genesis and Fantendo - Gaiden. ::Rizzo: When you dedicate your life to a job like this, you know that you might have to die for it as well. The next montage shows scenes from Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy. ::Rizzo: There are many sick, evil people out there. But I've seen potential for peace. For extraordinary people to thrive and be happy. That's why I fight, no matter the cost. The final montage shows scenes from Fantendo Now and Fantendo - Journey. ::Rizzo: If I end up dying for this job, I want my legacy to be what I contributed to the world. I want my agents, each and every one of them, to keep fighting, even in hopeless situations. For whoever succeeds me as director, remember that it's always darkest before the dawn. The video then ends, going back to complete blackness. ---- My original intent with F.A.N.T was to create something meaningful in the Fantendoverse. Something that didn't just stick to one game or another. Something that felt like it truly unified the massive continuity we've all built together. And with the help of people like Exo, I feel like F.A.N.T really is doing that. I put a lot of time and effort into these characters and storylines, and while some projects must end, I'm just not done telling their stories and lives quite yet. That's where Fantendo - Gaiden: New Dawn 'comes in. This series is part of Fantendo - Drive and follows F.A.N.T as a whole, including both the 410 squad and Operatives, as well as other subsidiaries (the Special Ops, for example) and some minor characters we've only seen tidbits of. Each issue is something different and guest writers looking to expand F.A.N.T are welcome. New Dawn should start showing up sometime this summer. New Adventures ''An old, ratty book is shown, as it slowly opens. "Ahem..." We then see a gigantic high-tech airship, with a menacing looking Koopa in a lab coat at the helm of it. "Today..." Paper Mario, accompanied by a Goomba with a blonde ponytail and black boots, is shown exploring a jungle. "I'm going to tell you...." We then see the player controlling Luigi and Toadsworth inside Peach's castle. "The story of...." A turn based battle with Wario is shown, with Mario's partner being, interestingly enough, Princess Peach. "The Unity Gems." The trailer ends with the rusty book being slammed shut. ---- If you know me, you know that '''I FUCKING ADORE Paper Mario. The first three games are deeply ingrained inside my mind since a very young age, and The Thousand Year Door ''is still my favorite game of all time. That's why I was so excited to announce ''International Adventure. The first trailer was a bit lackluster, I admit, but I want to let you know that this is a big pet project of mine and I will be putting all my energy and creativity into it when the time comes to work on it. As you see, the game goes back to the classic gameplay style, but introduces a new villain, new Paper-ized characters, new partners, a new intermission, and many new features. You'll have to see the final product, but I can tell you that the game is much more open and based on exploration, and that a multiplayer mode will be added. Stay tuned for more news as the game's release approaches. Thank you for reading Day 1, I hope you return for some more news tomorrow. Things might get a little dangerous. Day 2: Things Get Lethal Lethal Warriors We see pure black, when the screen is lit up by a firey Fantendo Smash Bros. icon. It quickly burns out and we're shown a rusty old lab, where an android is frozen in place, which may be recognizable to some as '''CURA. ''Cura then turns on, and her familiar friendly grin turns into an enraged scowl as she quickly runs through the desolate lab, crashing into '''MELISSA LEVERLETTO. ''Cura pulls out a high tech blaster and points it straight at Melissa, when she's saved by '''HEIN. ''Hein and Melissa flee, running down to another corridor where they encounter '''AMY JACKSON and KRYSTAL PEREZ, who are fighting.'' Hein and Melissa dash past them into the left path, where '''CROW' and FERA are swordfighting.'' Melissa uses her dust powers to push them aside and the duo run forward, pulling '''ABIGAIL' along with them.'' The trio run outside to find the ruins of New York City, and see '''BLACK GOD' fly past them, as the screen goes pitch black once more.'' ---- Fantendo Smash Bros. Lethal is one of the projects I most love to do and it'll be a lot of fun to resume work on it when the time comes. Until then, here are 8 more characters, each with movesets you'll eventually see AND new backstories I've thought up. Thank you for reading my rather lucklaster presentation, it was nothing special but I had fun with it and I hope you enjoy what Inora has to offer this year. Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Inora Category:Sr.Wario